


Śnieg

by Wyrdmazer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Ambiguity, Angst, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Mental Anguish, Mild Sexual Content, Post-Hogwarts
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 17:03:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12635346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wyrdmazer/pseuds/Wyrdmazer
Summary: Weź mnie w dłoń, nadaj mi formę, nadaj mi imię. Przyłóż do serca i patrz, jak znikam. Moczę twoją skórę.Czy to jest mój sens?





	Śnieg

Ciepłe powietrze tak cudownie pachnie domem, kojąc mnie po kolejnej podróży wgłąb, do mojego wewnętrznego lasu pełnego pokrzyw i cieni.

Nie wiem, czy kiedykolwiek nauczę się ich nie bać; czy kiedykolwiek przestaną być cieniami... czy w końcu znikną, rozpłyną się, jak dym... jak jej głos, jej nikły szept, gdy dusza niemal ze mnie ulatuje, gdy wszystko staje się lodem, gdy potwory ślepe i czarne jak bezksiężycowa noc tańczą nade mną niczym głodne sępy...

Parę miesięcy temu minęło pięć lat.

Choć czuję się, jakbym kroczył w gęstej mgle, zimnej i nieustępliwej, przylegającej do mojej skóry i wysysającej życie niczym pijawka, choć wciąż widzę jej imię wyryte w chłodnej elegancji na zimnej granitowej płycie... i teraz, jak zawsze, rozgrzewa mnie twój widok, świadomość, że jesteś i czekasz i nie odchodzisz.

_Nie odchodzisz..._

Przełykam ślinę i natychmiast chwytam dolną wargę między zęby, przygryzając mocno. Chwilowe pieczenie pod powiekami ustaje i mrugam, by pozbyć się niechcianych łez, które zdążyły napłynąć mi do oczu.

 _Jest dobrze_ , powtarzam sobie, jak mantrę, jak zaklęcie: _jest dobrze; jesteś tutaj; jest dobrze_.

Podnosisz wzrok znad kawałka pergaminu, który spoczywa na twoich kolanach.

— Scorp!

Radość rozpływa się na twojej twarzy w słonecznym uśmiechu, któremu nawet najbardziej ołowiane chmury nie mogłyby się oprzeć. Moje odrobinę zesztywniałe mięśnie automatycznie kopiują gest, i płynie on z najgłębszych głębi mnie, wiem to. Tylko ty potrafisz zarazić mnie wszystkim co dobre.

Nie masz pojęcia, jak bardzo jestem ci za to wdzięczny.

Chciałbym ci to pokazać. Jakoś. Ale nie wiem jak.

— Hej, Al — niemal szepczę na pełnym ulgi wydechu, rozkładając ramiona i robiąc krok ku tobie, i tylko tyle zdążam, już jesteś przy mnie, obejmując mnie, tak, jak tylko ty potrafisz, przelewając swój entuzjazm w ten serdeczny gest, którym mnie szczodrze obdarzasz.

To musi być magia, jakieś zaklęcie, które być może nieświadomie szepczesz głębią siebie, bo na kontakt z solidnym ciepłem twojego ciała ostatnie resztki lodowatej mgły natychmiast mnie opuszczają.

_Jesteś moim patronusem..._

Twoje kruczoczarne włosy muskają mój policzek; wtulam twarz w miękki, gruby sweter, który masz na sobie: ciemnozielony, jak zawsze. Od jakiegoś czasu wielbisz ten kolor.

To dobrze; pasuje do ciebie. Jesteś moją wiosną, słoneczną i radosną, przeganiasz mrozy zimy i przywołujesz słońce na moje niebo; a czasem zraszasz moją ziemię ożywczym deszczem. Jesteś moją nadzieją, światełkiem w ciemnościach. I cieszę się, nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo, że mogę być tym samym dla ciebie; próbuję.

Wypuszczasz mnie z objęć w swobodnym ruchu. Krótki grymas przemyka przez moją twarz; tak miło by było zostać w twoim cieple dłużej...

— Tata przygotowuje kolację. Zaczął jakieś... — zerkasz na zegarek na ręku — piętnaście minut temu, więc mamy sporo czasu. To co, pomogę ci się rozpakować?

Kiwam głową z nikłym uśmiechem igrającym na moich ustach i sięgam do kieszeni, by wyjąć skurczoną zaklęciem walizkę: mieści kilka rzeczy, bez których wolę nie ruszać się nigdzie, plus potrzebności na czas wizyty. Stukam w nią różdżką; wkrótce wraca do swoich oryginalnych rozmiarów i zabieram się, z twoim jak zawsze entuzjastycznym wkładem, za niezbyt długi proces rozpakowywania.

Gdy w-pomiędzy obserwuję, jak niemal tańczysz po pokoju, z osobliwą starannością rozkładając moje własności wśród swoich, nie mogę nic poradzić na przejmującą tęsknotę do wyśnionej przyszłości; przyszłości, w której dzielenie domu, pokoju i łóżka, bycie przy twym boku gdy zasypiasz i się budzisz to sielankowa codzienność.

Twoje oczy błyszczą entuzjazmem, gdy wkrótce opadasz razem ze mną na łóżko, przeciągasz się z satysfakcją, opierając plecy o miękką poduszkę, i pytasz:

— To co, Scorp, jaką książkę _koniecznie muszę przeczytać_ tym razem?

***

Kolacja mija gładko. Żadnych kłopotliwych pytań. Żadnych mrożących w miejscu spojrzeń. Żadnych chłodnych uwag. I ogólna atmosfera nie wydaje mi się ani odrobinę gęsta. Jest... wręcz normalnie. Tak normalnie, że niespodziewanie zaczynam tęsknić za swoją nienormalną normalnością, która mimo że sztywniejsza i, bywa, niezręczna, jest mi w pewien sposób bliższa.

Lecz wciąż, moje serce bije wdzięcznie, że mogę spędzić czas z tobą i twoją rodziną. Tu jest tak ciepło.

I nawet jako ktoś spoza-kręgu, wcale nie czuję wyobcowania.

Zawsze tak było, tak pamiętam. To niesamowite.

Siedzisz tuż obok mnie, i nie jest ciasno, ale twoje kolano okazjonalnie trąca moje. Za każdym razem osobliwe ciepło jak błyskawica rozlewa się po mnie. Gdy rzucam ci ukradkowe spojrzenia, spotykasz mój wzrok, ale jedyną twoją odpowiedzią na moje niewerbalne pytania są łagodne uśmiechy. A potem powracasz do jedzenia, zaś mój wzrok zawiesza się na moment na twoim profilu, gdy, niczym przyciągany do ciebie tajemniczą, magnetyczną siłą, śledzi, jak wkładasz do ust kolejne porcje zawartości swojego talerza.

Lubisz jeść.

Zastanawiające jest dla mnie to, że lubię obserwować, jak to robisz.

Być może to część społecznej perfekcyjności twojej rodziny, ale wszyscy zdają się nie zwracać uwagi na moje dziwne zachowanie.

***

Lustro pokrywa warstwa pary. Przecieram je ręcznikiem; jest trochę mokry, świeżo użyty. I błękitny. Jak...

nie, nie jak jej oczy. Na pewno nie. Ten błękit jest inny; jest jak niebo w słoneczne popołudnie. Głęboki. Nieskończony. Wszechogarniający.

_Zupełnie jak jej oczy._

Wzdycham, zaciskam zęby i przez chwilę przyglądam się swojemu odbiciu. Widzę się codziennie, więc trudno, bym zauważał drobniejsze zmiany; ale... mam wrażenie, że jest lepiej. Moja skóra wygląda żywiej. Chociaż możliwe, że to tylko to światło.

Nie czuję się lekko, nie ma euforii ani nawet pogodnej obojętności, jednak parę ciężkich kamieni odeszło. Coś się zmieniło, ale to pewnie... to pewnie tylko to, że jestem u ciebie. _To ty._

***

— I twój tata na pewno ma się dobrze?

Próbuję śledzić pomarańczową piłeczkę, którą odbijasz leniwie od ściany, ale trudno uchwycić ją wzrokiem. Ciągle się porusza, by tylko na chwilę spocząć w twojej dłoni, nim znów poślesz ją prosto na przeciwległą ścianę.

Wzruszam ramionami, wbijając wzrok w twój szary, puchaty dywan. 

— Kiedy ostatnio się widzieliśmy, to znaczy wczoraj, wszystko było w porządku. — Pozwalam kolanom opaść na boki i siadam po turecku. — Ale wiesz, on i tak zawsze powie, że to przemęczenie, że dzień albo coś wolnego i wszystko będzie cacy.

Przygryzam wargę, wbijając wzrok w swoją lewą kostkę. Dziwne drżenie wypełnia moją klatkę piersiową i nagle znów czuję mdlącą pustkę. _To żałosne._

Zapada cisza. Przestajesz bawić się piłeczką. Zastanawiasz się, co powiedzieć? Nie musisz nic mówić, Al. To i tak nie ma żadnego znaczenia.

Opieram głowę o ścianę, zamykając oczy. Światło w twoim pokoju jest teraz ciepłe i łagodne.

— Chodź. — Dociera do mnie twój miękki głos.

Otwieram oczy i patrzę, jak poklepujesz miejsce obok siebie, na swoim łóżku.

Mógłbym zastanowić się, czy to wszystko na pewno było dobrym pomysłem – właśnie teraz, właśnie przez to. Ale tego nie zrobię. Nie mam sił. Nie ma sensu.

Bo i tak nie pozwoliłbyś mi spać na tym miękkim dywanie, prawda?

Gdy usadzam się wygodnie obok ciebie, ponawiasz zabawę piłeczką. Obserwuję zgrabne ruchy twojej dłoni, a potem łapię się na tym i przenoszę wzrok na wzorek na twojej kołdrze. Podoba mi się. Jest prosty, ale nie nudny. Takie esy-floresy. Przypomina mi wiele rzeczy.

A najbardziej wszystkie noce, które spędziłem pod tą kołdrą z tobą. Lata temu, gdy wszystko miało słoneczny blask i ciemne chmury na horyzoncie w ogóle nie istniały. Gdy chowaliśmy się cali pod tym prostokątem pełnym zieleni i puchu przez godziny, by nasze rozmowy nie dotarły do ucha któregoś z członków twojej rodziny. A potem zmęczenie brało nas w ręce i kazało wreszcie zasnąć.

Teraz rzucasz zaklęcie, i nie musimy dusić się pod kołdrą. Ale to i tak było przyjemne. Jedno z tych wspomnień, na które zawsze potrafię się uśmiechnąć.

Opieram głowę o twoje ramię.

— Fajnie, że wciąż trzymasz tę poszewkę.

Piłeczka znów ląduje w twojej dłoni, gdy zgarniasz ją z powietrza zwinnym ruchem, lecz tym razem, znów, zostanie tam widocznie na dłużej.

— Co jest w tym takiego fajnego? — W twoim głosie odbija się echo śmiechu.

— Po prostu ją lubię. — Bezmyślnie ocieram policzek o ciepły materiał piżamy okrywający twoje ramię. — Wiesz, wspomnienia. I tak dalej.

— Jakie „i tak dalej”? — dopytujesz swobodnym tonem, a piłeczka znów idzie w ruch.

Wzruszam ramionami, co wychodzi trochę nijak przy mojej pozycji.

— Ten wzorek. Przypomina mi różne rzeczy.

— Miłe rzeczy?

— Tak... — odpowiadam obojętnie, choć to nie do końca prawda.

W pewnym momencie, piłeczka odbija się od twojej ręki, gdy próbujesz ją złapać, i ląduje na podłodze, podskakując parę razy. Przywołujesz ją, lecz zamiast odbijać dalej, zwracasz się do mnie.

— Chcesz?

Przez chwilę gapię się na piłeczkę, nie bardzo kontaktując.

— Nie.

— Na pewno? — Potrząsasz dłonią, jakby w zachęceniu, wyszczerzając się do mnie.

— Zdecydowanie na pewno — potwierdzam z lekkim parsknięciem, które samowolnie dobywa się ze mnie; nie potrafię się oprzeć.

— Okey-dokey.

Obracasz się, by schować ją w szufladce swojej nocnej szafki, a potem, z głębokim westchnięciem, powracasz do poprzedniej pozycji. Twoja ręka wciska się między moje plecy a poduszkę, o którą się opieramy, i zaciskasz palce na moim biodrze.

— Co ci jest, Scorp? — mruczysz, opierając głowę o moją, a mnie obmywa niemal bolesna fala lodu.

Co mi jest? Nic mi nie jest. Czemu cokolwiek miałoby mi być? Zachowuję się inaczej? Wydaje ci się. Może po prostu się zmieniłem. Mam przecież prawo, co nie? To nic dziwnego. Ludzie się ciągle zmieniają. Ty też się zmieniłeś.

Tylko że... w przeciwną stronę niż ja.

— I nie próbuj mi wmówić, że nic albo że nie masz najmniejszego pojęcia, o co mi chodzi.

Może mam paranoję, ale czuję, jak zezujesz na mnie, próbując ukradkiem odczytać coś z mojej twarzy.

Z twarzy, która zastygła w powadze.

Ale to tylko maska, którą najwyraźniej umiejętnie noszę, bo w środku toczy się wojna, bitwa, walka, szaleje huragan i sztorm, ziemia się trzęsie i cały świat zalewa się wszystkim, co katastrofalne.

Koniec świata – oto nastał.

No to czas znaleźć nowy. Przecież gdzieś trzeba żyć.

Kulkuję palcami, od niechcenia, samotny koniec nitki, która wymknęła się ze szwu na nogawce moich spodni.

— Co mam ci powiedzieć?

Przecież już wszystko wiesz. Prawda? Na pewno. Nie rozumiem, czemu pytasz. Chcesz prostej odpowiedzi? Nie potrafię. Nie potrafię ci jej dać. Nie chcę poświęcać temu czasu. Nie proś mnie o to...

— Jeżeli... — Pauzujesz, i niemal słyszę, jak trybiki w twojej głowie obracają się, gdy szukasz słów. Twoje palce zaciskają się na moim biodrze; w jakiś sposób trafiłeś w punkt, który uruchamia coś, czego się boję.

Duszno tu.

Szlag, serio, duszno tu.

— Widzisz, Al? Sam nie wiesz, co powiedzieć. Po prostu to zostaw. Nie ma sensu. I tak nikt z nas nie powie niczego, czego obaj byśmy nie wiedzieli.

Twoja dłoń przesuwa się w delikatnym ruchu, w górę i w dół, w górę i w dół.

Zamykam oczy, nagle marząc o śnie. Marząc, żeby to wszystko było snem. Żebym ja był snem.

A gdy się zbudzisz, zdasz sobie sprawę z tego, że nigdy nie istniałem, i wszystko to... wszystko to było tylko w twoim umyśle.

Nie; nie chciałbym ci tego zrobić. Chociaż, skoro i tak byłbym tylko wytworem twojej wyobraźni, jaki miałbym wybór?

— Ale może wypowiedzenie tego na głos pomoże?

Natychmiast kręcę głową.

— Może co najwyżej rozerwać kraty i wypuścić potwora.

Szlag, nie powinienem był tego mówić. Jak w ogóle te słowa znalazły się na moim języku?

Pochylasz się do przodu i nie muszę cię widzieć, by wiedzieć, że mi się przyglądasz.

Czuję się taki obnażony, gdy skupiasz na mnie swoją uwagę. Nie umknąłby ci żaden dziwny gest, spojrzenie, jego brak... Nie wiem, tak właściwie, na ile dobrze potrafisz mnie czytać, bo o ile nie ignorujesz pewnych rzeczy naumyślnie, czasem omijasz znaki.

Wzdrygam się mimowolnie na ciepło i ciężar twojej dłoni ma moim kolanie. Coś mnie zmusza do otworzenia oczu.

— Co tam w tobie siedzi, co, Scorp? — mruczysz w zamyśleniu, a twój wzrok przybiera badawczy ton, gdy lustrujesz każdy cal mojej twarzy, jakby mając nadzieję, że znajdziesz tam odpowiedź wyrytą na mojej skórze.

Mam ochotę przykryć się tą zieloną kołdrą i nigdy spod niej nie wychodzić.

— Nic we mnie nie siedzi, tak tylko mi się powiedziało, spać mi się chce, możemy już iść spać; dobranoc?

Marszczysz brwi i zastanawia mnie, czy wyraz twojej twarzy oznacza rozbawienie czy politowanie.

— No to dobra, pora późna, może by i wypadało.

Klepiesz moje kolano, po czym zsuwasz się z łóżka.

— Zaraz wracam — oznajmiasz, niepotrzebnie wskazując kciukiem wyjście.

Kiwam krótko głową. Opuszczasz pokój, zostawiając uchylone drzwi.

Okno jest otwarte. Podchodzę do niego, z ulgą witając oddech nocy na swojej skórze. Dreszcz za dreszczem przepływają przeze mnie, gdy stoję z zamkniętymi oczami i jedną ręką spoczywającą płasko na parapecie.

To prawie tak, jakby mnie nie było. Jestem tylko czuciem, które muska prześlizgujące się pomiędzy oknem a framugą zimne powietrze. Jestem tylko ciepłem, które kumuluje się w dreszczach, by uciec w następnej sekundzie. Jestem tylko biciem serca, które nie pamięta, jak to jest chcieć. Jestem tylko pragnieniem, które nie powinno mieć celu.

Jestem tylko uwagą, która wyłapuje dźwięk zamykanych drzwi i kroków. Twoich kroków.

Jestem tylko świadomością siebie i ciebie. I wiem tylko, że stajesz tuż za mną. Słyszę jak wzdychasz; dźwięk tak prosty, lecz zawiera tak wiele. Niemal czuję na sobie jego ciężar. Ale przecież...

mnie miało nie być.

Więc czemu znów wszystko wydaje się takie realne?

Czemu twoja bliskość jest tak solidna, ciepła, tak _żywa_?

Czemu w ogóle tu jesteś, Al?

I czemu ja tu jestem?

Co nas tu przyprowadziło? Co kazało nam obydwu być w tym miejscu, w tym momencie?

Czemu cały świat chce, bym stał tutaj, zadając te pytania i nie pragnąc odpowiedzi?

Nawet nie wiem, czy jest jeszcze na tym świecie coś, czego prawdziwie chcę. Coś, co ma dla mnie znaczenie większe niż proste trwanie. Nie wiem... nic nie wiem... i nie chcę wiedzieć. Za dużo wiem. Nie potrzebuję więcej. Nie chcę więcej.

To tylko kolejne kamienie na moich barkach, kolejne chmury w mojej głowie, kolejne szramy na mojej duszy.

Ale jak zapomnieć, jak zapomnieć... Jak się zgubić, tak bardzo, że nie da się już wrócić? 

Tyle już razy, Al, byłeś moją odpowiedzią; może i tym razem nią jesteś?

Twoje ramiona obejmują mój tors, jakbyś chciał zamknąć mnie w sobie i odebrać światu, i mieć mnie na własność.

Ale nie wiesz, jeszcze, że już dawno temu zapomniałem, co to znaczy _nie być z tobą._

I nie chcę sobie nigdy przypominać.

Przechylam się ku tobie, opierając o ciebie; mój policzek spotyka twój, a moje ręce spoczywają na twoich. Ciepło, które emanuje od ciebie w falach buzującej energii, owładuje mnie jak narkotyk; odpływam w błogość twej bliskości.

_Oto moje zbawienie._

Przytulasz się do mnie mocniej i jest mi niespodziewanie tak dobrze, tak dobrze... najlepiej. Jesteś...

Kim jesteś? Dla mnie... jesteś uosobieniem szczęścia. Zawsze. Lecz teraz twoje istnienie znaczy więcej. Jesteś moją euforią i moją ekstazą, moim odurzeniem i moim zatraceniem...

Obracam się, bo ożywa we mnie przejmująco ludzkie pragnienie, by odwzajemnić gest. Jest tak prosty, lecz tym razem niesie inny sens.

Biorę głęboki oddech – twój zapach to kolejna nuta w melodii o pięknie twojego bycia częścią mnie – i _pozwalam sobie_. Odpuszczam łańcuchy, które ściągały mnie ku twardej, martwej ziemi, odpuszczam lęk, wstyd, wszystko to, co trzymało mnie na uwięzi, i pozwalam sobie utonąć w emocjach, które we mnie budzisz. Pozwalam sobie zgubić wszelką pamięć w twojej obecności. Pozwalam sobie _czuć_ , czuć wszystko, co ze mną robisz, każde twoje spojrzenie, muśnięcie twojej skóry, twojego oddechu... każde twoje słowo i twój szept...

— Jestem, Scorp...

Melodia najpiękniejsza, och, pragnę słuchać jej w nieskończoność...

Moją odpowiedzią są ciche westchnięcia, gdy wtulam swoje ciało w twoje, dając ci poczuć w najbardziej namacalny sposób, jak głęboko płynie we mnie pragnienie ciebie.

To takie realne, tak żywe, tak oszałamiająco _prawdziwe_.

Chyba... chyba wyciągnąłeś mnie z wody, Al. Chwyciłeś moje zimne ciało i rozgrzewasz je swoim. Krew krąży, krąży, krąży... Lecz wydaje się mieć tylko jeden cel.

Cokolwiek się stanie, nie chcę o to dbać.

_Poddaję się;_

i wiem, że mogę to zrobić, bo jesteś przy mnie. Nie muszę trzymać się kurczowo swoich zahamowań, pilnować każdej chwili swojego życia, każdego drgnięcia i mrugnięcia; oddaję sznurki w twoje ręce, pozwalam ci kierować,

możesz zrobić ze mną co tylko pragniesz. Jestem śniegiem w twoich dłoniach;

i czekam jedynie, by roztopić się w twym gorącu...

a potem wyparować w twoim żarze.

Twój oddech się trzęsie, drży i drga, niczym płomień smagany bryzą – słodki zew wznieconego ognia tuż przy moim uchu komponuje się z ciepłem całego ciebie, gdy przylegasz do mnie, jeszcze mocniej, niczym odbicie mnie samego.

Ciche dźwięki ulatują z moich ust bez uwagi świadomości – instynktowna podzięka za przyjemność, którą we mnie rozbudzasz – gdy zaklinasz mój świat, sprawiając, że tracę poczucie rzeczywistości. Nie znam potężniejszej magii; i wiem, _czuję_ , że poświęcę resztę swojego życia, by ją zgłębić, że już zawsze coś będzie mnie do tego pchać, ciągnąć – do ciebie – i nie... nie zamierzam się temu opierać.

Teraz oto otwieram nowy rozdział... i jak zawsze, jesteś w nim.

**Author's Note:**

> Ostatnio strasznie dobrze mi się pisze z perspektywy Scorpiusa; miałam nadzieję napisać to akurat z perspektywy Albusa, ale jakoś tak wyszło, że ciąg dalszy Scorpiusowych pamiętnikowości (ehm, głupia ta nazwa).  
> Jak się podoba, to dajcie znać (kudos, koment – czy w jedną czy w drugą, będzie miło), jak się nie podoba, to też dajcie znać (kto wie, a nuż się czegoś nauczę. Czy coś).  
> Feedback potężnie motywuje. Serio. Potężnie.  
> Zaś brak feedbacku = zastanawiam się: "co, aż takie złe to jest?". A to niezbyt motywuje, rzecz jasna i oczywista.


End file.
